


what we were made for

by lezz1e



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Nonbinary Character, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: “Roy Mustang! He killed, he killed Lust!” Gluttony yells, his arms waving up and down. His teeth scraping across each other and his nails digging into his palms so deep they bled.“No Gluttony, she killed herself,” Envy replies, vengeance and anger seeping through their voice like a polluted stream. Their fists akin to Gluttony, the anger swirling in their stomach almost too big to take.The anger at Lust for being such a stupid, disgusting, human copycat who wanted too much. Anger at father for letting her be seared, scalded and singed alive.





	what we were made for

“You ever get tired of being father’s puppy dog?” Lust says in confidence, her eyes glaring into Envy to either make them agree or stay quiet about it. Her fingers idly swirling through her hair as if what she had said was nonchalant.

Her eyes softening at Gluttony who hesitantly and softly bowed his head in agreement.

“You better stop talking like that. You’ll end up like Greed,” Envy says, their lips tinted with poison as they spoke, the word ‘Greed’ scrapping across their tongue like a fork scratching against a plate. Their eyes heavy, accusatory and hard on Lust.

Anger bubbling up to their surface at their father being undermined, and by extension, Envy being undermined.

“We all know you won’t rat me out Envy, besides Gluttony, I’m the only one you can stand,” Lust replies, her words piercing through the rooms atmosphere and Envy’s resolve. Her lips curling into a smile with the upper hand she had over Envy and her hand waving over Gluttony, to show Envy how it was two against one.

To show that if Envy ever dared to go against her and tell father, their favourite- and only siblings, would carve them out of their life.

“There’s little competition between a little brat, an egotistical traitor, an old bag and a lazy lout,” Envy admits, counting their ‘siblings’ on their fingers. Their voice scratching and clawing at every insulting title they had given the other homunculi, as if their ‘siblings’ had owed them something but never gave it them.

“Do you not think it would be fun to just do something for yourself in a while?” Lust ponders, before letting a small sigh escape her. Her lips turning into a pout as her eyes moved to her fingers that were sharpened and scraping against each other methodically.

“I do do things that I like. I like seeing humans destroy their lives,” Envy snarls, their voice getting louder with anger. Their hands forming fists as their lips twisted into a violent smile.

“I like eating them,” Gluttony adds, his fingers pressing to his lips in thought.

“Wouldn’t being able to do that, without being a puppet on a string, be more fun?” Lust continues, her toes dipping into forbidden water that only Greed has let himself wander into. Her words becoming more and more precarious with every passing second.

The room around them getting thicker and thicker as Envy and Gluttony discovered the depths of the conversation. The walls seemingly becoming thinner and thinner, with shadows and figures of their father tip-toeing into the room scaring them into submission.

“Keep it down Lust,” Gluttony says, tugging lightly onto Lust’s dress. The edges of his eyes watery and his body jittering with fear.

“Greed wanted to play human too, and look what happened to him,” Envy exclaims, their eyes wandering around the room, trying to find shadows or signs of their father. Their feet stopping around the room as if they were trying to mask their conversation with the sound of it.

“That’s what we were made for wasn’t it? For humans,” Lust says, diving deep into conspiracy. Her gestures smooth and calm, her eyes unwavering and her voice strong. The fear of being found out and slaughtered in front of her family breezing past her. But unlike wind, it didn’t end move a single strand of hair from her head.

They always talked about the truth, but they had never talked about the truth of them before.

Envy stops pacing, their breath morphing into rage fuelled huffs as their hands clenched even tighter than before. The thought of being made, for those things, making their insides twist and turn until they believed they weren’t Envy anymore but Wrath.

To play human, to imitate a human. How despicable and disgusting. To try and wriggle themselves into beings that they weren’t, to crave something that they were never meant to have or want.

Disgusting.

“Think about it Envy. You hate humans because you want what they have, Gluttony wants to eat humans and I desire them. And that’s only the explanation for us, Pride, Wrath, Sloth and Greed all have theirs too,” Lust says, voicing Envy’s thought and making them see red. Her voice as nonchalant as ever, her fingers still calculated and her eyes still focused.

Disgusting.

“What is there to desire?” Envy says with a string of laughs attached to it, their voice a spike directed at Lust but missing, just a centimetre away from her. Her cool and calm exterior, unpunctured.

“Women are hard hearted, men are ditzy and neither are relentless,” Lust explains, her voice tinted in softness. Her tone showing the endearing qualities of those traits, her eyes finally moving from their computed state and into a human one.

“Relentless,” Gluttony says, pointing his finger towards Envy with a slight smirk on his face. His smile only getting wider as Envy slaps away his finger.

“Ditzy,” Gluttony continues, pointing to his own chest. A silly smile sitting on his face.

“Hard hearted,” Gluttony finishes, pointing to Lust who chuckles in return. Her eyes rewiring into their usual, cold state. Her smile giving away her happiness to being compared to a human, the edges pulled too tightly across her face and her gestures too natural for them to be normal behaviour.

The comparison of the three trying to warp Envy to their way of thinking. Trying to pull them into joining this rebellion, trying to pull Envy back into the trio they had always been and trying to manipulate Envy into conspiring against father. The selfish, self-preservation and envious of Envy wanting to agree with them and take the human title for themselves.

“We’re not humans you idiot,” Envy shouts, their anger only making Gluttony’s teeth shine even brighter. Gluttony’s eyes glinting and shining with playfulness. Lust’s watching over in unusual curiosity and anticipation.

“No, but pretending is fun. Greed was fun,” Lust says, contemplating out loud. Her hand forming a fist so that she could rest her face upon it, a lost and distant look etching across her face. Desire painted across her every feature.

“Sure, if you think getting killed is fun,” Envy adds, slapping their hand through the air as if to cut through Lust’s naivety that she could get away- that they could actually get away. The frustration with her dream casting over the Greed comment.

Envy wouldn’t even try, even if they wanted to.

“Freedom to eat what I want is fun,” Gluttony comments lightly, a soft hum of agreement coming from Lust. The alliance between them cutting Envy off, forcing them to either join Gluttony and Lust or tear themselves away from the two of them forever.

“Lust, envy, gluttony and greed are all forms of wanting, so why don’t you want it Envy?” Lust asks, almost taunting him. The combination of the sins she thought was important, that she wanted, that she liked making it all too clear what her motive was. Making it all too clear that she wanted to revive Greed and leave with Gluttony, Envy and Greed beside her.

Envy scoffs loudly at her plan. Their stomach filling with laughter as hopefulness and naivety covers Lust’s features. The belief etched into Lust’s eyes making Envy’s lips twist with laughter. The current state of Lust making them want to laugh, kill and cry all at the same time.

The fear of losing the Lust they had knew since the beginning for this stupid one almost towering over the fear of losing her all together.

“Because I already get everything I want here. The chaos that father creates for us can’t be recreated with one person. The killing this kind of work grants isn’t a one-man job. Why break off it when I’d get less for it, and be hunted down?” Envy explains, their voice gaining power with each word. Confidence settling in their bones as they started to mock Lust: mock her plan, mock her belief and most of all mock her dream of finally being rid of father and the hierarchy they were subject to.

“Father’s going to let you get killed one of these days for this,” Envy tells her, trying to push her into submission, scare her into staying father’s puppy dog and buckle the leash father had on her once again.

They laugh loudly again before towering over her, an intimidating look put across their face to pull Lust back to them.

“Hm, maybe he killed Greed in front of me as an example,” Lust says in wonder, seemingly forgetting Envy’s warning and aggressive performance.

“It would have been the same under him,” Envy tells her, their voice turning nasty with the mention of Greed. Their tone accusatory and strong, the hatred they had for Greed creeping out from their gut.

Envy’s lips moved into an angry snarl as they thought about Gluttony and Lust leaving their restrains from father, just to be shackled by Greed who only used people as pawns. Their stomach filling with background laughter at the irony of it- wanting to be free, fighting to be free before wandering back into submission just to a different master.

“I don’t think so, Greed’s a liar,” Lust argues, looking disinterested in the conversation. Her eyes looking to her nails indifferently.

“You think he actually cared for those stupid lackeys?” Envy says, their eyebrows scrunching down with confusion. Their voice filled with shock.

They didn’t think Lust was that stupid.

“You think Gluttony actually cares for me?” Lust replies, making Envy huff and stomp out of the room.


End file.
